Under The Moonlight
by Lovely Fox-Kit
Summary: Just a short story revealing how Luna's parents met and the events that led to her birth, hope this fills in some holes in her past! Like it? Love it? Let me know, please? Thank u!
1. The Prophecy

**Under The Moonlight (A Legend of Spyro fic)**

I do not own 'Legend of Spyro' or any of its' characters. I'm just doing what I love for no reason at all except enjoyment.

A/N: So, I posted a pic of my Legend of Spyro OC Luna's parents but never really delved too much into the other aspects of their relationship, such as when/how they met, fell in love, and then gotten married despite what others had said about how wrong it was. So, I figured it was time to do just that. It won't be terribly long, but just enough to give you a sort of perspective on their marriage and Luna's birth. Anyway, no more senseless yapping, on with the fic! Also, check out my DA page to find a picture of Luna's parents as well as her egg!

Summary: In a time of peace, the Chronicler had come across a new and completely different prophecy from many years beforehand: 'A Dragon of two different worlds will be born into this one'. How will this prophecy affect the current residents of Avalar, and how do the Forest Prince/Dragon Princess tie into this prophecy?

**Ch1- The Prophecy**

The moon had risen and gently hung in the sky, bathing everything in a silver-blue glow. Every creature, including the dragons, lay sleeping in their homes. The land of Avalar was truly at peace ever since Malefor had been driven into the portal of Convexity and banished from the land for seemingly all of time.

However, only one dragon was still awake at this time of night…it was the Chronicler, the oldest and wisest dragon that had lived since the Dragon King Igniculus. He was currently tearing through books and scrolls, turning the once clean and tidy Library of Eternal Knowledge into a passable imitation of a teenager's bedroom during cram sessions.

He just didn't understand it, just what exactly what were the events being depicted foretelling? He nervously looked back at the prophecy that had appeared in the Pool of Visions. Nowadays, prophecies foretold by the Elders and Guardians weren't taken as seriously as they were many years ago. This one, however, had the Chronicler worried…what did it all mean? And just how did it involve the Stag Prince as well as Icyria's daughter?

There was no denying it, the evidence was right there in the scroll that had risen out of the water and was now laying open upon the Chronicler's desk.

'_A Dragon of two different worlds shall be born into this one.'_

He had no other options, no other way out of this situation…he would have to inform the parents of those involved.

He prayed to the Guardians to give him the strength to do this.

"On the morn, the world will be forever changed as we know it. I just wish I'd had more time to delve into it better and find out what sort of sign this could be."

The Chronicler finally retreated to his bedroom to get some sleep, he had a long day ahead of him when the sun came up.

(Next day)

The sun had risen up over the whole of the peaceful land of Avalar. Every creature was awake and going about their business, even the dragons were awake by this point. Some were training, others were off playing, and the older dragons were taking care of anything that was urgent or pressing.

Icyria was currently in a meeting with the Elders and his Generals. They were discussing what should be done about Dante's Freezer, and it was getting quite loud as arguments and insults were being hurled like fireballs. It was enough to give him a migraine, and he wasn't sure how much more he could handle before he froze everything solid. He may not be as young as some of his Generals, but he was still in every right the Frost-Body Monarch.

It looked like the fighting would only escalate until a dragon named Eryxx slammed his tail onto the ground, creating a rift that split the table in two, anger flowing out of him in waves as he trained his copper-gold eyes on everyone in the room before speaking in an agitated tone that nearly had everyone shivering in fear of the seriousness of his words.

"Would all of you old bags of bones just shut the fuck up!? Icyria wishes to address his decision on the matter, and yet you're all acting like immature hatchlings! Please continue, Head Counselor Icyria."

Icyria was forever grateful for the young dragon's interference before things got worse, and spoke to everyone in the meeting room as if Eryxx's little outburst hadn't just happened.

"Thank you, Eryxx. Now then, as of this moment forward, Dante's Freezer will be used strictly as a training ground. Any other entry for any reason is forbidden unless it is of the utmost importance. This meeting is adjourned, thank you all for coming."

As the dragons all filed out of the room, Icyria went back to the temple where he laid eyes upon a sight that instantly calmed his spirits. His mate, Jacoura, was training their daughter Sylpharia in the art of Water manipulation. She was the first Water dragoness to come along in years, and many believed her to be a descendant of Aquarius, but that was unlikely. Even so, it still warmed his heart at how far his life had progressed. Jacoura seemed to sense her husband's presence, because she told their daughter to go wash up for dinner as she embraced Icyria in a loving hug.

"Welcome home, dearest. How was the meeting?"

"It was just dreadful. But everything in the case of Dante's Freezer has been resolved, and we can rest easy for the night. Tomorrow, we'll be busy all day."

"Ah yes, it's Sylpharia's 12th birthday. We have a lot to do tomorrow, and the Forest King will be bringing his son with him won't he?"

Icyria then looked away with a troubled expression on his face.

"Icyria, is something wrong?"

"No, it's not wrong exactly…it's just something the Chronicler told me before the meeting."

"Well, what did he say to you?"

"He spoke of a prophecy…and that it involves our daughter."

"But what could he-"

"Mom, dad? Is something the matter?"

The two dragons then looked down at their daughter, and decided to finish the discussion later.

"No dear, nothing's wrong. Now then, let's go have dinner…right Icyria?"

Icyria then looked to his family and smiled at them as he gently nuzzled his daughter before speaking again.

"Yes, let's all have a bite and let our troubles ease away."

Sylpharia ran ahead as her parents followed behind her happily, none of them even remotely aware of the true meaning behind the Chronicler's prophecy, or of how it would affect them all.

(Next day)

The whole temple was alive with activity as gifts were piled high in one corner while guests would mingle about and swap stories in another. There was also a rather large banquet table set out for everyone to have something to eat. Sylpharia, however, had grown bored after the first hour of greeting and gift giving, so she snuck off when everyone's backs were turned as she stepped out into the courtyard.

The cool wind felt wonderful on her skin and beneath her wings. Without even realizing, she'd spread her wings and gently fluttered down…until the wind stopped and she fell out of the sky like a bag of sand…right on top of someone else that she didn't even notice was there until she sat up and heard a grunt as well as a voice beneath her.

"Ouch, that landing really hurt!"

"Um, I think technically it's called _crashing_. Do you mind?"

Sylpharia looked down at the source of the voice, only to stare into emerald green eyes that seemed to light up in amusement.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you…are you ok?"

Sylpharia got off of the boy underneath her and finally got a chance to really look at him…and she knew she'd be lying if she had said that she _didn't_ like what she saw. He was light brown with touches of chocolate brown thrown in. She could tell right away that he was a young buck, he only looked about a year or two older than her if his budding antlers were any indication. He also had a light sand-cream underbelly with light tan hooves, and was only a few inches taller than her. No question, he was really cute and Sylpharia just knew that he'd be really handsome when he grew up.

But right now, she felt an introduction was in order at the moment.

"My name's Sylpharia."

"I know, you're the Princess whose birthday is being celebrated. I'm Telna, the Forest Prince. It's very nice to meet you, Sylpharia." He said as he extended his hoof in the gesture of a handshake.

"Same to you, Telna. I hope you enjoy yourself today, as well as the party." Sylpharia said as she gently shook his hoof in her hand. They didn't have much time to get acquainted further as Telna's father, Solomon had shown up and found them talking to each other.

"So this is where you ended up, Telna. And you must be Princess Sylpharia, I'm so glad that you two are getting along really well…Happy birthday by the way, little Princess. Come along Telna, we have other guests to greet."

Telna followed alongside his father as he looked back at Sylpharia, who smiled at him sadly as she watched them walk off. For some reason, it upset him to see that look on her face as he also smiled back at her. What they didn't know, was that they'd be seeing more of each other in the coming days.

T.B.C.- Well now, that's a fun way to get to know your future husband, even if you don't realize it yet that that's what you two will become- husband and wife. Anyway, keep cool and wait for the next chapter!


	2. Truth Brought To Light

**Under The Moonlight (A Legend of Spyro fic)**

I do not own 'Legend of Spyro' or any of its' characters. I'm just doing what I love for no reason at all except enjoyment.

A/N: Well, it's time for Ch.2! I hope this fic gets lots of great reviews, and really good feedback…anyway, this chapter delves into the two parents' by now fully realized feelings for each other. Sylpharia's returning home in this chapter and realizes what was missing from her life. As for what it is, you'll just have to read on and find out!

**Ch.2- Truth Brought To Light**

[7 years later]

Sylpharia closed her eyes as she recollected everything that had happened over the course of seven years. By now, she had fully mastered the element of Water. But even though she was stronger now than she was before, it still felt like something was missing from her life.

As she sat in the Library, Sylpharia thought fondly of her fiancé Telna. She missed him, and she thought of what he'd told her before all this had happened.

(Flashback: Sylpharia- age 14, Telna- age 16…by the way, these flashbacks will be very important to the chapter. It helps with understanding why exactly their relationship was less than acceptable.)

_Sylpharia had somehow managed to slip out again without getting caught or questioned, and she was very thankful for that. For some reason, ever since her 12__th__ birthday she'd been unable to stop thinking of Telna. He was constantly plaguing her thoughts when she wasn't training or reading important scrolls and documents. It had already been 2 years, and she was still unable to make any sense of these thoughts or why he was always on her mind._

_She made her way to their usual meeting spot in the forest surrounding the Temple and found Telna standing there looking at something. Sylpharia walked up next to him and started talking to him._

"_Telna, are you alright?"_

_Telna had hardly registered anything beyond his thoughts of the beautiful Dragon Princess he'd met 2 years ago. When she fell on top of him, he was surprised at first…but was even more shocked to find out how beautiful she was when he got a good look at her._

_None of the girls he'd met were half as breathtaking as the Princess standing before him on that day. She was only a few inches shorter than him, covered head to tail in glittering blue-green scales with pearl white horns and claws. Her eyes were a dark green-blue that felt like you were relaxing on a warm spring night, and her smile was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen._

_For some reason, he felt as though they were meant to be together…even if he didn't realize what that meant at the time. He was saddened that he'd been forced to go to her birthday party rather than getting the chance to get to know her better, but that changed when they began seeing each other in secret. If _anyone_ found out of their meetings, it would be very bad for them both, Sylpharia included. Dragons weren't too keen on mixed-species unions, especially the Elders._

_Now it'd been 2 years since then, and Telna was sure by now that he was in love with Sylpharia. Today, he'd tell her his feelings and ask her to be his bride when they came of age. He'd been so lost in thought that he hadn't even noticed she had been there until she was next to him and talking to him._

"_Telna, are you alright?" he turned to look at her, his beloved before glancing away again. She'd grown a bit in 2 years, but then again so had he. His antlers were starting to branch off a bit and he'd grown a little taller, his voice had deepened only a little bit but these changes were nothing compared to how much more beautiful she'd gotten in his eyes._

"_Sorry, I got lost in thought. Yeah, I'm alright."_

"_Oh good, for a second I was worried. Listen, I came out as promised- so what was it that you wanted to tell me that couldn't be said in a scroll?"_

_Telna knew that it was now or never, so he turned to look at her fully and smiled a gently as he leaned in close enough to where their lips were barely brushing against each other. Sylpharia was, by this point, blushing a red that could rival Ignitus' skin color as Telna whispered his confession._

"_Sylpharia, I love you." And he closed the gap by capturing her lips in a soft kiss._

_Sylpharia was shocked, but she began to kiss back…their eyes closing as they furiously made out for several seconds until air became a concern. As they stood there panting, their eyes saw nothing but each other in this moment. Sypharia's heart was racing as Telna reached down and pulled something out from underneath a rock that he kicked away with his hoof._

"_Sylpharia…I have something to ask you, and I hope that you'll say yes."_

_She was almost too shocked to speak, but Sylpharia managed to talk._

"_Ok…"_

_Telna picked up a small ring that he'd woven together out of vines with a white flower in the center and held it up on his hoof in front of her._

"_Sylpharia, when we come of age in a couple of years, will you…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Will…you marry me?"_

_Sylpharia almost couldn't breath as she stared at the ring, then at Telna whose eyes held nothing but love for her at this moment. If anyone could love her as much as another, then Telna was the one to love her more than anyone else._

"…_Yes Telna, I will marry you. Nothing in this world or any other would make me happier."_

_Telna smiled as he slid the ring on her finger with his teeth and then his nose, his heart filled with love at her answer._

(Flashback end. Don't worry, there's another one coming!)

Sylpharia smiled softly at that fond memory. She still had the ring, but had it made into a more elegant device. It still looked the same, but now the vines were wrapped around a gold band with runes inscribed into the metal, the flower turned into a crystal blossom with a pearl in the middle. The ring still sat on her finger as a remembrance of happier days, but it also served as a stinging reminder of what had happened when they'd been found out.

(Flashback- told you there'd be another one!)

_Before the two could seal their vow with another kiss, Telna looked over at the forest when he heard the rustling of bushes. His eyes had narrowed in anger, he instinctively moved in front of his bride to protect her…and was surprised to find Lilith standing there, tears running down her face. Ever since he turned 16, his father had been pressuring him to take a doe as his bride…but he didn't want to hurt anyone with a relationship that his heart just wasn't in. His heart belonged to Sylpharia now, and he'd never do anything to hurt her._

_Lilith, however, had wanted nothing short of being his mate. Sure she was nice and really cute, but that was all it was to him. He didn't love her, he only saw her as a friend, and it was time to make that clear._

"_Lilith?"_

"_Telna, how could you? Why would you choose a dragon over me, your own kind and the one who loves you more than anyone else?!"_

"_But that's just it- you're the only one who feels that way about me. I'm sorry, but my feelings are not mutual. I'm not gonna hurt you by something that my heart just isn't going to be in fully. I love Sylpharia, and she's the one I want to be with for the rest of my life. Go find someone else, and leave us alone."_

_Lilith then felt all tears leave her at this moment._

"_Well then…you leave me no choice."_

_The two looked at her confusedly until she looked over her shoulder and shouted "Hey, they're over here!"_

_They didn't have time to do anything except stand there as the entire Forest Border Patrol leapt out and surrounded them. Telna once again moved in front of Sylpharia and narrowed his eyes in anger. He looked back at his bride and said "Don't worry, I'll protect you my love."_

_By this point the two were surrounded by stags of varying ages but they moved aside to allow the one stag that Telna _didn't_ want finding out about them through the circle._

_It was the leader of the Border Patrol, Solomon._

_His father._

_But it looked like he wasn't alone, because standing beside him in the next moment was Icyria._

_Sylpharia's father, and the two of them looked angry. Solomon looked down at Lilith, his expression being one of satisfaction._

"_Lilith, great job in leading us to them, now head back into the forest and let us finish things up here. Icyria, take your daughter home. I've something to discuss with my son."_

"_Alright. You have a lot to explain, young lady."_

"_But dad-"_

"_Quiet! We'll discuss this when we get home…now get moving."_

"_You can't do this to us, we-"_

_Before she could protest further, Icyria picked his daughter up and flew off with her as Solomon roughly guided his son back home to talk to him about the mistake he'd made._

_(At the Temple)_

"_Dad, you can't keep us apart!"_

"_Oh yes I can young lady, and I shall! Tell me why you did this…right now."_

_Sylpharia was shocked at her father's outburst. She'd seen him angry before, but never had she seen him furious. He was still waiting for an answer, and what she said next only seemed to anger him further._

"_It's because…"_

"_Go on."_

"_Because…I love him, today he asked me to marry him in 2 years and I said yes! I really love him, dad- why can't you just accept that?!"_

_Icyria was not only angered but shocked. How could he not have seen that those two had been having a secret relationship behind everyone's backs, and that it had been going on for 2 years? Clearly it was time to intervene, and there was only one way to do so…it really broke his heart to do this, but his daughter needed to move on and find someone else._

"_If that's your answer, then I have no choice…"_

"_Dad?"_

"_Tomorrow, you'll be sent to the city of Warfang and spend time training there…and no arguments, you've caused enough damage. Now get to bed, you've a long flight ahead of you."_

_Sylpharia couldn't do anything else as she watched her father walk away, so she just sat there and cried until she had no more energy to do anything but sleep. Even then, she couldn't rest. She had to do something, and she had no other choice._

_Sylpharia didn't take anything with her except her ring, and flew off to the one place she knew she'd be safe._

_Instead of going to Warfang, she went to the castle town of Aquilna, the source of all Water. Sylpharia only hoped that Telna would still be waiting for her until she returned._

_(In the forest)_

_Solomon was beyond angry at his son, he was downright livid! How could he not have thought that his son would be seeing anyone behind his back, especially the Dragon Princess?_

"_Telna, why would you do this?"_

"_Because I love her! She's my bride as of today, and you can't take our love from us…I never want anything more to do with you, I'm out of here!"_

_Telna then ran off, leaving his father and everything else behind as he went to a place he knew he'd be accepted._

_He soon found himself standing in the Forest Village of Selanor, and went to stay with his uncle Caine._

(Flashback ends)

Sylpharia sighed as she closed the book she was reading. She put it back where she'd found it and turned around to see her grandmother Malika smiling at her.

"How was the book, my dear?"

"It was…nice grandmother, thank you for asking."

Malika looked at her granddaughter thoughtfully, her dark copper scales shining in the pale moonlight. It'd been 7 years since she'd learned of what her son had decreed, and was surprised to see Sylpharia on her doorstep that same night.

"You seem troubled, dear Sylpharia. Why not lay down your troubles and tell me what ails your mind?"

Sylpharia knew she couldn't hide anything from her grandmother, the dragoness was as wise as her age…so, she just decided to come out with it and be done with the whole matter.

"Well…I was thinking of my fiancé Telna. Do you think he'll still be waiting for me to come back to him? I never got to say goodbye before dad found out about us, and I'm scared that he moved on with someone else."

Malika merely hugged her granddaughter against her chest, her wings wrapping around Sylpharia in a comforting manner. She then looked at her granddaughter and smiled wide enough to rival Volteer's million-watt grin.

"Well, why don't you ask him?"

"But, he's not-"

Before Sylpharia could finish her statement, the doors to the library opened to reveal the last being she thought would ever be standing there.

In the doorway was Telna, a smile on his face.

"T-telna?!"

He just strode forward and kissed Sylpharia on the lips, her eyes closing as she grabbed him around his shoulders and savored this moment.

"I knew that you two missed each other, so I had him come here 3 hours ago. When he told me his side of the story, I was surprised to say the least…but even an old dragoness like me can clearly see that you two should be together. So, when will the wedding take place?"

As they looked at the copper dragoness and then back to each other, they couldn't help but smile as they all began divulging details about their wedding plans, all the while never leaving each other's side.

(3 years later)

As the sun shone down upon the Dragon Temple, Sylpharia slipped into the rookery and walked up to a nest. Standing in front of it was her mate of the last 3 years, Telna. He was smiling down at an egg, _their_ egg. It was all white save for a tan streak down the middle.

The two of them just smiled down at the life growing inside the shell sitting in the hay. As first time parents, they were especially excited to see their little one…and it wouldn't be long now.

"Telna, this little one represents all of our hopes and dreams. I couldn't be any happier than I am right now, but…"

Telna took his attention from the egg for a moment and looked at his mate worriedly. Something was troubling her, and he didn't like the thought of Sylpharia upset…especially when the egg was so close to hatching.

"But what? What's wrong, my love?"

"It's just…our child will be only a half-breed, and I worry for how the other dragons will treat her. Even the children may turn against her, and quite possibly her grandparents. I just…I'm scared for our daughter, Telna!"

Telna comforted his wife by nuzzling her gently.

"I know the road ahead will be difficult, especially if she gets rejected by the other residents of Avalar…but we'll always be there for her. Speaking of our daughter, she still needs a name- don't you agree?"

They both looked back at the nest and stared down at their daughter, their nameless daughter who would be born upon this night.

"You're right. Well, the shell is mostly white, so how about Luna?"

"That's a good name, but as I recall your favorite flowers are roses aren't they Sylpharia?"

"Yes, I especially love blue roses. This is going to be difficult, Telna- should her name be Luna, like the moon, or Rose like the flowers that bless the earth around us?"

"Well…what if we combine them into one name, and call her LunaRose?"

Sylpharia smiled happily, the name just fit so perfectly that it would be a crime to waste it.

"That's perfect!"

As they both looked at the egg in question, they couldn't be anything short of happy…however, things would soon change upon her birth.

(Midnight, Telna and Sylpharia's bedroom)

As the two mates lay sleeping, Telna's ears picked up the sound of something cracking…and his eyes shot open in that moment as he shook his mate awake.

"Sylpharia, wake up! I think our child's about to be born, we have to get to the rookery right now!"

Sylpharia needed no further encouragement as they both raced up to the nest and watched the miracle of life happen before their very eyes.

The entire temple had come out to watch this moment, it wasn't often that a white dragon was born- let alone a female. The egg just kept moving back and forth until a horn poked out of the front and the rest of the shell was sloughed off by white wings.

What came out of the egg was what looked like a dragon, but none of them were sure what kind of dragon it was.

The temple residents each took in the hatchling that had been born on this night under the crescent moon. It was indeed white, but had steaks of tan in certain places…specifically the forehead, mouth, underthroat/belly, and legs. It also had a frill that ran down the length of its' back but stopped in the middle of the tail, which was slim and had nothing on the end. The horns were rather odd shaped as well- they looked almost like deer antlers, but still retained a dragon-esque shape. The hands and feet looked nothing at all like a normal dragon's, but were instead small and feline-like in shape. There was also a third horn sticking out of the forehead, and the last thing about this odd looking dragon was the fact that it had doe-like ears. There was also the issue of the elemental glyph on the shoulder, it looked like a tree branch with pearls running down the middle.

To the other residents, this _thing_ was not a true dragon…but to her parents, she was perfect and the other dragons left the new family of three alone. Her eyes were the last thing to come into focus, they were a light crystal blue that finally cleared enough to see her mother and father.

"Welcome to the world, LunaRose. I am your mother Sylpharia, and this is your father Telna."

"That's right, LunaRose. Welcome to the world, little one."

The two parents were enjoying their moment when the Chronicler appeared in the rookery, but he kept his distance. New mother dragons were particularly protective towards the child or children that had just been born, but Telna was the one to walk up to him and speak.

"Good morrow, Chronicler. To what do we owe the honor of your visit?"

"I was coming to see the new parents, as well as the new hatchling. Congratulations on the new addition to your family, Telna and Sylpharia. May I?"

Sylpharia warily moved aside to allow the Chronicler to see her child. She was especially protective of her daughter since she'd been born not even an hour ago, but he only looked at the little one as his eyes finally brought to light the true meaning of the prophecy he'd read about 10 years ago.

"This little one…she will do great things for all of us, and bring peace to this land. She will have many hardships, but will also have many who will love her and guide her through them. It's also exceedingly rare for a dual elemental dragoness to be born at this temple."

At hearing that she could use two elements, both parents were shocked.

"She has the power of Water and of Nature. Nurture them well, for they will be of the utmost importance when the time comes."

The three residents just looked at LunaRose and then the night sky, praying to the Guardians that everything would turn out alright for their little one, the dragoness born upon this moonlit night.

That's it for the origins of Luna and how her parents came to be! Please read and review, they keep me happy enough to continue with my work.


End file.
